Thanks for the Memories
by Phoenixlight13
Summary: The team was always together, except for this night. Beauty never imagined he had to say good-bye to her. Gasser couldn't believe his eyes at the scene that unfolded...character death, possible OOC


**Hello again! This is my second one-shot. This time, I'm doing Bo-bobo, which was the best series if you don't like reality. The reason I say was is because angry Japanese parents cut the anime so short.**

**Oh well, huh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. The series and its sequel belong to Yoshio Sawai.**

**Also: nanoman79, thanks for the feedback. I forgot about Turn Back the Pendulum Arc, even though I was watching it when I made my story.**

**Warning: Character Death, possibly OOC.**

* * *

><p>Thunder and lightning fell upon the town Bo-bobo's team was in. Rain poured from the sky heavier than bricks.<p>

"Beauty!" Gasser called, fear ringing in his voice. He ran around the town, looking for the pink-haired teen.

"Gasser, have you seen them?" Don Patch shouted. He was nearby, by the sounds of it.

"No, I haven't. Have you seen Bo-bobo?" Gasser questioned back.

"Not yet! But I think I've found bloodstains on the ground!" Don Patch reported.

A chill was sent down Gasser's spine. That meant either Beauty or Bo-bobo was hurt. Bo-bobo wasn't easy to take down, but Beauty was pretty much defenseless.

"Beauty!" Gasser called, more fearfully than before, as he ran around town.

As he passed an alley, Gasser came to a jarring halt. There, lying weakly on the ground, was Bo-bobo.

"Mr. Bo-bobo!" Gasser called out in fear. He darted towards the injured bo-tector and realized Beauty was knelt over him. Tears fell from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Beauty, what happened?" Gasser asked, kneeling down beside her.

"B-Bo-bobo and I were walking around town when…when he was shot!" Beauty sobbed.

Gasser felt Bo-bobo's neck. It was faint, but there was a pulse.

"…Gasser…"

The soft voice that came from the dying bo-tector surprised Gasser.

"Shhhh. Don't talk. You need to rest," Beauty ordered.

A quiet chuckle came from Bo-bobo. "You're always the first one to make sure we're okay. I'm glad I got to meet you, Beauty," he whispered.

"Bo-bobo…" Beauty whimpered.

"Gasser, you have to keep her safe. You two are destined to be together, no matter what happens," Bo-bobo ordered.

Gasser barely registered the plea. He was wiping away his tears.

"Beauty, no matter what happens…know that I fought for you always. You have power, you just need to find it," Bo-bobo informed.

Beauty grasped Bo-bobo's hand. "No! Don't leave us!" she wailed.

Bo-bobo gave a small smile before his breathing stopped.

Beauty cried out in anguish as her friend died. Gasser wrapped his arms around Beauty. The two didn't move until, after some time, Softon and the others arrived.

"Oh my…" Don Patch began.

"How did he die?" Hatenko asked.

"He was shot. We didn't learn who killed him, but he's bound to be in the area," Gasser responded.

Dengaku Man leapt onto Beauty's shoulder and rested his head against hers until the white thing fell asleep.

"We have to avenge him!" Jelly Jiggler shouted.

"No. Pain and suffering will only cause more pain and suffering if allowed to. We'll just pick up Bo-bobo's mission where he failed," Beauty decided.

This surprised everyone. Beauty was once so fragile and had to be protected, but now she was forcing herself to grow up.

As the team carried Bo-bobo's body to the nearest graveyard, Gasser held Beauty's hand for a moment before helping carry the body.

"This must be pretty hard on you," the white-haired rebel guessed.

"Obviously! I lost a friend tonight!" Beauty shouted, then sighed.

Gasser recoiled from the tone. "Sorry!" he apologized.

Beauty lowered her head before murmuring softly, "I forgive you."

* * *

><p>A few days later, the team was on the road.<p>

"We're going to this place next, see?" Softon showed the others the map.

"That's not too far from this town," Hatenko added, trying to be helpful.

"Huh. You're right," Gasser agreed.

As the team walked to the next town, Beauty felt a breeze brush past her, along with Bo-bobo's voice.

"Thanks for the memories, kiddo."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Please review: I do appreciate feedback.<strong>


End file.
